1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer interfaces and, more particularly, to a method and system of providing customizable buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
When accessing the Internet and the World Wide Web, an Internet user typically executes, via a computer, a browser software program such as, for example, Netscape Navigator™ or Microsoft Internet Explorer™. The browser program (i.e., a browser) establishes a link to the Internet (via a modem and an Internet Service Provider (ISP), for example) and also provides a textual and graphical user interface (e.g., an application window), and included in the application window, a window for displaying Internet content (e.g., a browser window) and toolbars for interfacing with the browser.
The toolbars allow a user to interface with the browser. Toolbars can include textual regions, graphical regions, or a combination of both textual and graphical regions. Selecting an item on a toolbar can instruct the browser to perform a certain function, or such selection may open a menu of items from which a user can choose a plurality of items. Other browser toolbars allow a user to enter an Internet address and instruct the browser to navigate to that address. Some of the browser function that can be implemented include, for example, save, forward, back, stop and refresh.
Browsers typically include functionality that allows a user to make certain modifications to the appearance and/or functionality of, or otherwise customize, the application window. For example a user can add additional toolbars, hide toolbars, change the size of the toolbar icons and add additional items to a toolbar.
A deficiency with present browser systems, however, is that the browser settings, once set, are the same for each user who uses a computer. Another deficiency with present browser systems is that the settings are limited to the computer where the modifications were implemented. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and system for providing customizable buttons for a browser.